Body Swap
by aurorstar18
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the slytherin commonroom one day, horrified, at the same time, Pansy is doing the same in gryffindors common room... whats going on and why is hermione having feelings for draco malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note: **I'm particularly proud of this fic… I like the plot… please read and review!

It was an ordinary day, and Pansy was just waking up. She looked over at the clock on the wall and yawned. Three of her dorm mates were already up and dressed, and were sitting on Arielle's bed, looking through the latest issue of _The Slytherin Girls Guide_.

"Ah, Pansy, so glad you could join us in the waking world." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." She Got out of bed and dressed in jeans and a green shirt.

"Well, are you coming to breakfast?" She said to the congregated girls.

They left the dungeon and entered the corridor that was shrouded in sunlight.

Hermione stretched and yawned.

"Come on Hermione! It's Saturday and we can go into Hogsmeade!" Parvarti opened the drapes around the window and the sunlight lit the room, the dust visible swirling in the shafts of light.

Hermione got out of bed and dressed.

"This is unusual for our early riser." Lavender smiled.

"Oh leave me alone; can't a girl sleep in for once?"

"Yeah, I guess she can, but come on, we're going to miss breakfast if we don't hurry up!"

The great hall buzzed with activity, people eating breakfast, squeals echoing throughout the hall as people went about their morning rituals. Seamus sat drinking his daily two raw eggs, dean had his sketchbook and was drawing the owls, and much to her dismay, Pansy Parkinson was applying the contents of a vial of hair potion stolen from one Hermione Granger, who had just walked in.

Hermione spotted the cunning Slytherin as soon as she walked in and also spotted the vial in her hand.

She stormed over to where Pansy and her cronies sat gossiping.

"You little creep!" Hermione raged, "Where did you get that?"

"What, this hair potion? Why I bought it off a lovely seventh year in your house."

"It was stolen from me; may I please have it back?"

"No!"

"Pansy?"

"May I see you in the entrance hall, now?"

"Sure."

They met in the great hall.

"Well what's this about the potion being stolen granger?"

"I brewed that potion, and it was gone from my dorm a few mornings ago."

"Well, I see you need it more than I do," Said pansy, "So I'm giving it back to you."

"What you need is a good dose of beauty potion, and then it'd make you look a little more like a human and less like a pug."

"I have to go, your uni brow I blocking out the sun!" Pansy laughed but didn't budge.

"Well, I'd like to continue this battle of wits, but I see you're unarmed." Hermione walked away.

Later that day, Hermione accompanied Harry to the Divination classroom to get his cloak which he'd left in there from that day's lesson. They held hands as they walked up the spiral staircase. When they got to the classroom, Professor Trelawney was cleaning up a broken tea cup.

"Heh, Had third years today have you professor Trelawney?" Harry laughed and went over to the corner of the room where his cloak was draped over a chair.

The professor slowly stood up. Her breathing was forced and wheezing and her voice deepened. She gripped Hermiones shoulder.

"Until you understand the other, you will remain the other." She rasped and then coughed a bit and returned to normal.

"Er, come on Harry… we have to go!"

Pansy awoke the next morning, her neck aching, and the sun shining through the window and into her eyes. Wait, the sun, there was no sun in the dungeons. Pansy didn't dare open her eyes.

_Maybe you're not in your dorm._ A voice in her head said.

"Why wouldn't I be in my dorm?" Pansy said to herself.

"Hermione, be quiet, it's early!" a sleepy voice said and this was when Pansy started to panic.

She opened her eyes and saw the maroon canopy of the bed.

"No! I'm a slytherin, I can't be in here!" She whispered and jumped out of the bed. She threw open the curtains and found a mirror on the wall. She looked at it and saw the face of Hermione Granger staring back at her.

"Mmph!" Hermione mumbled and rolled over to get more comfortable. She opened her eyes a crack and almost screamed. Everything around her was green. Green curtains, green bedcovers, green rug on the floor, green pillow. Hermione realized she wasn't in the Gryffindor dorm.

She got up cautiously. She looked down.

"These aren't mine!" She whispered frantically to herself, looking down at her chest, "And this certainly isn't mine!" She pinched the slightly flabby stomach she now had.

She felt her face.

"This isn't mine! Or this, NO!" She leapt up and slowly made her way to the mirror on the wall. She took a deep breath and looked in, and saw not her own face staring back, but the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, are you coming?" Harry said when pansy finally found her way down to the common room, which was disgustingly red and gold. He kissed her on the cheek and she grimaced.

"Hi, Harry, yeah, come on let's go…" Pansy heard Hermiones voice say.

They got to the entrance to the dungeons and saw the stream of Slytherins coming out. She saw her own body and smirked when she saw that her face was scrunched up in disgust at being forced to hold the hand of Draco Malfoy. Pansy's boyfriend. Pansy laughed and Harry looked over at her inquisitively.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, erm, that Pansy Parkinson… she… erm, looks uncomfortable with that Draco… Malfoy."

"Do you blame her…?"

"Well, he is sort of…"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry Harry." Pansy resisted the urge to roll Hermiones eyes.

"Come on Pansy, Its breakfast time!" Pansy's friend Trish urged her friend to hurry up. Hermione sighed… _this is so not going to be a good day_. She thought absently as she dressed for the day.

A tight green, very low neck lined T-shirt and Tight Jeans were the most Hermione-Like clothing she could find in Pansy's wardrobe.

They made their way down into the common room and out into the entrance hall, where Draco Malfoy, who had kissed her on the cheek in the common room, took her hand. She almost squirmed but kept her cool. She spotted her body staring at her and smirking. Hermione kept walking and they sat down at the Slytherin table.

She spotted herself approaching the table.

"May I speak to you in the entrance hall please, _Pansy_…"

**Author note: **Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter of **_Body Swap_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author: **This is the second chapter, I hope you like it, and it's dedicated to A Nona Mouse on ArtisticAlley. Hope you get better soon. Again, please review.

Once the two were out of the great hall, Pansy drew herself up to Hermiones full height and said:

"Give me back my body, Right now!"

"Believe me Parkinson, I would if I could, but I can't. If you want to be of any help, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Pansy snapped as her body began to walk away.

"Library!"

Hermione sat down heavily in the chair at the trios' usual table in the library.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Pansy screeched in Hermiones voice.

"Only if you stop screeching like that with my voice. Geez, I didn't even know my voice was capable of such things."

She immediately got up again and began looking through the potions section of the Library. She took several books off the shelves including _Advanced Potions, Solutions to Magical catastrophes using Potions, What to do when your body's on a rampage around the world without you, _and _Moste Potente Potions._

She set the pile of books on the table and took a book off the top of the pile. She began clumsily flicking through it. She found herself wanting her long slender fingers back; because Pansy's short Stubby ones were making it hard to do what she wanted to.

Not one of the tomes contained what she wanted, so she decided to go to her most favorite teacher and see if she could get into the restricted section.

The two made their way through the halls to Professor McGonagall's office and Hermione knocked on the door.

It opened to the frazzled looking professor but her expression turned from one of urgency and panic to one of confusion.

"Parkinson? What are you doing here?" She said quietly.

'_Oh gosh… I forgot… I'm not in my body'_ Hermione thought as she tried to come up with a reason.

"Erm… I wanted to know if I could have your permission to get into the restricted section of the library."

"Shouldn't you talk to professor Snape bout this?"

"Erm, I tried to find him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen."

Hermione could have sworn that McGonagall blushed and looked around behind her, and that she heard a manly cough from inside the office.

"Well, yes, I suppose I can get you into the restricted section, but just this once, this is a job for your house Teacher."

She signed the piece of parchment and the girls ran back to the library. Madam Pince let them in begrudgingly and they immediately began their search for books.

"Look, this will be a lot quicker if e do different jobs. You go look in the charms section." Hermione ordered and watched herself stomp away, muttering incoherently.

Hermione again took a pile of books to a table near the only window in the restricted section and began to flick through them.

_Concoctions and Cures _had nothing but a useful recipe for a shield Potion which she copied out and shoved in her pocket.

_Journeys through Dark Magic and Potions _had nothing nor did _Browns Guide to Advanced Potions, Opal and Ruby Dark Magic and Potions, Finellus' Theory _or _The Ultimate Guide to Everyday Potions You Need To Know And A Few You Could Do Without._

But Hermione was surprised when she opened to page 237 of _Full Moon and Moonshine_. The potion was called: _Body Swap _and the caption read: _When someone doesn't understand you, put them in your shoes for three days, and see how they cope, then you can make their body do horrendously horrid things to get them in trouble._

"Pansy?" Hermione called.

Pansy appeared around the corner staggering under the weight of ten or eleven books from the charms section.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"I think I've found something, but if you're going to be like that, I'll tear the page out and eat it… Being in your body could be fun, you know, turn all your friends against you and that horrendous boyfriend is a bit of a turn-off…" Hermione trailed off.

"Okay! I get it, I'll be helpful… I promise."

The girls were happy to find out that the ingredients were very east to find and they could easily get them from the student store room. The one bad thing about the potion and how it had to be brewed was that it has to be left to boil for three months.

"I guess I'm stuck like this for a while then… " Pansy sighed.

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? I'm not the ugly one." Hermione muttered the last part to herself before going off to the Eye of Newt and spiders legs from the potions store cupboard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author: **Third chapter! Yeah! I don't know how long this is going to be yet, I'm thinking around ten chapters… which will be great, with holidays coming up and all… and If you think there's anything I could improve on in the plot or writing style… review and tell me so I can do better! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first two chapters!

They'd decided to use Moaning Myrtles bathroom, the stall with the "Out of Order" sign on the door, so that no one would enter… and Hermione, as the clever witch that she was, put a spell similar to the one on the Quidditch World Cup stadium. Anyone who got to close suddenly remembered they'd left something in another Classroom.

"Come on Pansy… It can't be that hard… One clockwise stir to every seven Anti-clockwise! Here, like this." Hermione took the large spoon they were using to stir, from Pansy.

"Like this… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, now an anti-clockwise stir… got that? Good." Hermione gave the spoon back to Pansy and kept shredding the Boomslang Skin.

A sudden noise startled Hermione and she cut her finger with the knife.

"Pansy? Are you in here?" A male voice said.

Hermione looked down at the slytherin uniform and the long black hair and sighed. She looked over at Pansy, with the Gryffindor uniform and thick Bushy hair. Pansy looked panicked.

"It's Draco!" She mouthed.

Hermione sighed inwardly and stood up. She carefully opened the door of the cubicle and stepped out. She met Draco's eyes with her most flirty look that she'd seen Pansy so often give him.

He smiled and she approached him. He put his hands on her shoulders and said: "You're looking awfully beautiful today… but what are you doing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom? You should be in the common room with me."

"I-I should?" Hermione replied, her knees shaking under his gaze. She found herself thinking how beautiful his eyes were and how they were completely different to Harrys. Draco Malfoys eyes were like a cloudy sky just before it rains. His face was pointed and sharp, all hard planes and his skin was pale and smooth, not a sign of any teenage ailments to be seen. She supposed he used a potion for that though. He wore his school uniform in a way that she would, under any different circumstances, definitely not approve of. His shirt was hanging out from the bottom of his grey school jumper and his tie was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, you don't usually hang around this dump after classes end for the day. This isn't normal of you Pansy!" He replied and he almost looked worried.

"Oh, I just needed some time to think."

He leant down and kissed her. Hermione was stunned and found herself kissing him back. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled away.

"Come on; let's go back to the common room." He winked.

"You go, I'll catch up."

Draco left, casting a worried look at Hermione.

She rushed back into the stall and looked down at pansy who sneered back up at her.

"I'm going with Draco!" And she grabbed her cloak and ran to the slytherin common room.

Draco was waiting on the couch by the fire and she sat down next to him. He put his hand on her face and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers and she ran her hand through his hair, which was soft like silk, she noted. It was only after he tried to push her down into a laying position that she noted that this was like cheating on Harry and she straightened up her tie, tucked in her shirt and made her way out of the common room to find Pansy.

She found her after a lot of searching mind you, in a small space in between two trees. The leaves and braches formed sort of a Dome that would have been the perfect hiding spot had it not been small enough for only one person.

Hermione lay on her stomach and rested her head on her hands. She stared in on her body and noticed that she was crying. It wasn't like Hermione to intrude on other peoples business… well, maybe it was, but regardless, she said: "Pansy, what's wrong"

The other girl jumped and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Never mind." She went to stand up and leave but Hermione pushed her back down.

"They're my eyes you're crying with, now sit, what's wrong?" Hermione said firmly, but not in a mean tone.

"AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" She screeched, "You go off into the common room with my boyfriend, then have the nerve to come and find me? And to add to that, at lunch today, he tried to come onto you."

"That's because he thinks I'm you."

"No, Idiot! He tried to come onto me, as in you."

Hermione gasped.

"I'm going to have to have a word with Mr. Malfoy. You don't mind if I slap him a few times do you?"

"Erm… Y-No, Hermione? Where are you going?"

"Draco?" Hermione trilled and she could have sworn she saw Draco's shoulders slump.

"Yes pansy?" He replied, sounding somewhat exasperated.

"I need a word."

"You can have a word… whichever word takes your fancy… another time, right now I have Potions club to get to." He made to walk away.

"That can wait." She snapped.

She stepped up to him so that she was only an inch away from him and slapped him, hard across the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he gasped, shooting death stares at her.

"I saw you trying to come onto that Hermione Granger today!"

"What? That… that… G-Gryffindor?" He spat as if the houses name was mud in his mouth after a fall off his broom.

Hermione didn't show other emotion but very fake anger… but inside, her heart was breaking. She had actually thought that Draco Malfoy had liked her for a day.

"How could I be so stupid?" She muttered to herself.

"If you're going to insult me, do it so I can hear you."

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"Okay… okay. Pansy, I'd never try to cheat on you… I love you… and I think you're beautiful." Hermione knew he was telling the truth, or at least half of it and she was enjoying being able to pretend that he was saying those words to her, Hermione, not her, Pansy."

"I love you too Draco." And she wasn't sure if she was speaking as Hermione or Pansy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author: **Chapter four! Man I love writing this story. Now a new character will start to come into the plot a bit more now. Her name is Trish and she's dedicated to my good friend who is coincidentally called Trish. So yes. If you read the word Trish anywhere or the story talks about her… that's her… This whole chapter is from Pansy's POV and has a big impact on the story… please read and review as always and no flames… although I could use a bit of warmth… 'Tis quite cold in Australia right now… but enough of my pointless ramblings… On with le story!

* * *

Pansy had heard what Hermione had done for her and she was confused as to why she had been so nice, after all, Hermione and Pansy hardly knew each other. She had also been quite rude to Hermione in her body. She assumed she was just being moody because she wasn't used to being so pretty. She loved the thinner body as opposed to her pudgy old body. That one was ugly and gross but she didn't care. In a way she still missed it.

She maneuvered her way through the crowds to Gryffindor tower. She had survived her second day at Gryffindor lessons. The first had been somewhat of a blur.

She sat down on the couch by the fireplace, and almost immediately Harry Potter came to sit down next to her.

"Hi Hermione, How's it going?" He asked, looking at her intensely… and she wondered if he always looked at Hermione this way. If so, she was very jealous.

"It's alright… I guess." Pansy answered honestly.

"Only alright… is something wrong?"

"Kind of, yeah… I just don't feel like myself at all."

Harry nodded and she doubted that he understood that she meant it literally.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

'Only if you know where I can find a body switching potion… oh, that reminds me, its time too stir it again!' she thought to herself but she said: "Erm… no, thanks anyway, Harry." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran to the bathroom where she met Hermione.

"Hi Pansy… seen Harry?" Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, I just had a quick chat to him in the common room."

"About what?" Hermione replied absent-mindedly, while making her way to where the potion was bubbling.

"He asked me if I was alright… I said I didn't feel like myself." Both girls laughed and both noted that they were interacting like real friends, laughing and talking civilly.

"Give him a kiss for me when you see him next okay?"

"I did, on the forehead."

"No, Pansy, a real kiss, one that will make him believe that I love him more than anything. Just don't go falling in love with him." Hermione smiled warmly.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's so upsetting, that I can't talk to him until this potions finished… or else he'll think that you're crazy."

"Tell him."

"What are you on about?"

"Tell him, that we're switched bodies."

"He'd be very scared…"

"Forget it then, it was a dumb idea… could you tell Draco something for me though?"

"Sure… what is it?"

"Tell him that I saw him with Trish-"

"Trish?"

"Seventh year… she's in love with him. Its pathetic really"

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyway, tell him I saw him with Trish and that maybe he should rethink our relationship."

"Alright then."

Both girls got up, they had to go to dinner now and they couldn't be late or seen walking in together. Hermione left first and Pansy followed two minutes later.

After both girls were gone, Trish came out from the end cubicle in the row, exactly opposite to the one the potion was in. She wore her Slytherin robes and had long dark hair, with clever dark eyes. She approached the cauldron apprehensively, as if it would jump out and bite her if she made a wrong move. She looked inside and smiled slightly.

"Pathetic am I?" She muttered to herself, "I'll show them who's pathetic!"

She searched through the pockets of her robe and found some sugar cubes she was going to feed to the unicorns, but hadn't yet gotten a chance due to her detention from Professor Flitwick.

She leaned over the bubbling cauldron and dropped three of the small white cubes into the thick blue liquid.

It fizzed and turned the colour of tar. Trish raced down to dinner and arrived at the Slytherin table to see Hermione and Draco Malfoy kissing, and when she looked across at the Gryffindor table she saw Pansy leaning on Harry Potter.

Ah… revenge was going to be sweet!

**Authors Note: **I didn't really mean for Trish to be so mean, she was going to befriend the girls and help them with her formidable potions ability… so sorry Trish! This is no reflection on your personality! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review… Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note: **Now Now… Chapter Five! ponders Trish's' POV or Hermiones POV… I do want to make Trish happy… But there's not enough Harry Action in there yet… Ah hah! I have an idea… Trish is going to love this one! Evilsupervillany indeed dear Trisha! 

I do love writing this fic… but I do need more reviews… so if you read, and you like… review, and tell me… if you read and you absolutely HATE! Review anyways… tells me how to improve by all means!

But enough of my ramblings… On with the story!

* * *

Trish, still fuming from being called pathetic… was feeling like the sugar cubes in their silly little potion wasn't enough… even when the two girls did come out of the bathrooms sprouting ears from their knees and uncontrollable hair from undesirable places, Underarms, top lip, legs, arms… the works. Trish had just glanced dolefully at Draco and tried to contain her laughter, hoping that he thought the two girls had gotten into a fight in the bathroom and neither had come out any better. 

She wandered down the passageway to get to the dormitory where she always went to think. She opened the door and was shocked to see one of her friends Alice, kissing Carlton, another friend of hers, Daisy's boyfriend.

And a seed was sown.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Trish said, a slight smile playing across her face.

"Oh, Um…" Carlton stammered before straightening up and rushing from the room.

Once Trish was sure he'd gone, she turned to Alice.

"What… was… that?"

"Erm… Um… He's… He asked me to go on a date with him, but I said no, he followed me up here, and I tried… to push hi-"

"Didn't look like you were protesting much."

"Look, please don't tell Daisy… she'll flip!"

"Don't worry… you gave me an idea anyway… you know how I told you that Hermione Granger and Slytherins one and only Pansy had swapped places, by way of some spell?"

"Yes…"

"And how I put sugar cubes in their potion?"

"Yes…"

Well, I don't think it was enough."

"Not enough… Trish? They came out of Myrtles bathroom sprouting hair all over the place!"

"Not enough! I'm going to make Hermiones boyfriend cheat on her."

"With who?"

"ME! I'm going to kiss… Harry Potter."

* * *

Trish looked around the closed off compartment of the room and sighed. Mornings were such a great time, hearing everyone just waking up, she could hear the boys in the next room just waking up and laughing at something or other. Some of the girls in the room were already awake, while others, like Trish, were probably enjoying, savoring the first light of the morning before lugging themselves down to breakfast. Saturdays were such fun, especially when one had a plan. 

Trish dressed in her usual Jeans and sweatshirt and hurried down to breakfast. She spotted Hermione, again kissing Draco and Pansy, again, leaning her head on Harrys shoulder, both girls, unfortunately, de-haired.

She snorted and went to sit down.

She plotted at breakfast, revising her plan in her head, and by the time she'd finished her kippers and toast with very weak coffee, she had almost perfected it.

The only thing was how was she going to get Harry to kiss her? She couldn't be bothered thinking up some incredible spell to make this happen, so she decided to wing it.

She approached the Gryffindor table.

"Harry?" She said, tapping the raven haired boy on the shoulder, "Can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Sure!" He got up and kissed Pansy on the top of the head before following Trish to the entrance hall where she proceeded to drag him into a broom closet.

"Kiss me Harry." She said, not realizing how cliché it sounded.

"Erm, I don't even know who you are?"

"I'm Trish, I'm in slytherin, and I'm in seventh year… now kiss me."

"I'm dating someone." She heard the door handle turn and light began to stream in.

"I don't care. Kiss me."

"No!"

Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a spell.

And Trish was left laying on the ground, petrified until a friendly Ravenclaw found her.

Luna Lovegood said the counter curse and helped Trish up off the floor.

"How much of that did you hear?" She said firmly.

"I heard Harry say that he couldn't kiss you as he was dating Hermione."

"Forget what you heard."

Trish pushed Luna into the wall and stormed off to continue with her plan, even though it hadn't entirely worked out, that didn't mean she couldn't still cause trouble.

As Trish left to go and find Hermione, a stunningly amusing thought crossed her mind. Harry and Hermionebroke up because Harry found out that Hermione was really Pansy, and Trish could have Draco all to herself because Harry was dating Pansy because of how nice she was while in Hermiones body.

Oh what a soap opera she lived in.

**Author note: **Righty-o then, this might not be the best chapter because most of it was written while I have the flu… I did get my cousin to Beta for me while my mother forced some horrible family cold 'cure' down my throat. She said it looked alright to her so… here goes. I hope you like Trish, I do, she was fun to write, especially when she was in the closet with Harry, and she was so stupid… "Kiss me Harry." As if Harry would be so silly! Well, as always, please review… Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note: **Hi people! Chapter six is going to be a bit all over the place in terms of POVs and friends fighting ECT… And this, my friends, is where I leave you to read the horrible drivel that is 'Body Swap'

PS: This might be a long chapter… hopefully! Because a lot is revealed and a solution comes into play… or it would… if a certain character will just cooperate… ;-) there will be a brief part of the next chapter where a very strange ship (for me to write) takes place… but not for long…  Just thought I'd add that there for good measure… and for suspense's sake.

* * *

Trish charged towards the Gryffindor tower, ready to spoil more than one person's day. She just hoped that Luna Lovegood wouldn't ruin it. She reached the fat lady and stopped.

"Is Hermione Granger in there?" Trish demanded.

"Password?" The portrait said lazily.

"I said, is Hermione Granger in there?"

"And I said Password… If you don't have the password, you may not enter."

"I don't want to enter; I want to know if Hermione Granger is in the Gryffindor Tower."

"Well, because of your insolence, I'm not going to tell you… you can just sit there and wait and ask a Gryffindor when they come back. You'll be there a while; most of them have gone outside to play Hide and Seek. I think it's a bit juvenile for the over second years to be playing games like that… personally."

"I don't care." Trish slid down the wall until she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"What did you want to ask Miss Granger?" The Fat Lady said.

"That's really none of your business." Trish replied.

"What's your name?"

"Trish."

"Nice to meet you Trish."

"Whatever."

Trish stood up to leave and was pleased to see a dark haired boy coming around the corner.

"What are ye doing here?" He said in a heavy Irish accent. She guessed he was Seamus Finnegan. Her parents knew his mother.

"I'm looking for Hermione Granger?"

"She's in the library."

"Thanks." She knew wherever Pansy was, Hermione would be, and if they were in the library, they were most likely trying to find a new potion or spell to help them with their little problem.

* * *

"Okay, same drill, Pansy, you go look in the Potions section this time, maybe you'll find something I didn't see." Hermione ordered, "I'll check the spells… there's got to be something in there… to help us switch ba-" Hermione was cut off when Pansy put her hand over her mouth.

"Shh," She whispered, "I think there's someone behind that bookshelf."

"Pansy, this is a library; there are people behind every bookshelf. Why just the other week I was in here with Draco… he told me he loved me, as in you, of course. So I…"

"I don't want to know." Pansy said, shaking her head. Hermione smiled and said: "Pansy, I'm kidding… I have done nothing with Draco… I promise! Anyway, I don't know what you're so worried about. I'll go and look for charms and spells. You recheck potions."

As Hermione rounded the corner, she was seized by the sleeve of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spat angrily.

"I'm Trish; I think there's something you deserve to know… Hermione."

"What are you talking about? I'm not Hermione."

"Quit it, I know about your little problem. I thought you should know that before, in the entrance hall, your boyfriend, Harry, pulled me into a closet and started snogging me."

"What did you say?"

"You heard."

"No… he didn't… he wouldn't…" Hermione felt her eyes start to tear up and she turned away.

There was a thump and another girl came around the bookshelf that held books on Magical creatures. She had dirty Blonde Waist length hair and grey blue eyes.

"Hello, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation… I was just looking at books on Crumple horned snorkaks, because I heard a truly interesting rumor that there were some living near the lake, but anyway, I couldn't help overhearing you telling Hermione here that Harry kissed you," Luna Lovegood said, pointing to Trish, "But I know that he didn't. I heard the conversation and Harry told Trish he couldn't kiss Trish because he was with you." She finished matter-of-factly.

Hermione glared at Trish.

"Is that true?"

"I know your secret. And so does Luna."

"But I know that Luna will do all she can to help Pansy and myself out of this mess."

"You'd better hope I don't tell anyone about your dilemma, Granger, Because if word got out that you'd kissed Draco malfoy… even if it was as Pansy, I don't think your beloved Harry would be too pleased… He might even… break up with you. Happy Spell searching." And With a swish of her cloak, Trish walked off.

"Come on Hermione, let's go and look for a way to get you out of this." Luna said, pulling Hermione along by the sleeve of Pansy's cloak.

* * *

"How about: _What to do when you don't have a body?"_ Luna suggested, flicking through the pages of yet another very old looking book.

"We have our bodies; they're just the wrong ones." Pansy said, drumming Hermiones fingers gently on the wooden table.

"_Body Swap?_"

"Gimme that!" Hermione squeaked, "It says: _Once in a while, a true seer will deem two people needy of a body swap. She will make a prophecy about the two and an ancient kind of magic will put them into each others body. It shall be impossible to swap back, no potion, no spell, no enchantment can be used to swap them back so, until they appreciate each other, and do a good endeavor which will do good to the other, with no intention of thanks, praise or reward. Until this deed has been completed, they shall remain the other, and can live their years out that way, it is not an enchantment that will wear off._"

Luna and Pansy looked thoughtful.

"The only true seer I can think of that we have contact with is professor Trelawney." Luna said thoughtfully, "Has she said anything… funny to either of you… or had a vision?"

"Yes… she has… Harry and I went to her room to get his cloak… which he'd left there… she said something like… until you understand the other… you will remain the other."

"Well, that's almost exactly what the book said. What do we do?"

"Well I think the book just told us that. We go on living our lives until we have each done something nice for the other. I think that much is obvious."

* * *

Hermione lay in bed that night, thoughts rushing through her head. What would she do about the good deed she'd have to do, and would Trish tell the whole school that she'd kissed Draco Malfoy… she had a dull ache of missing in the pit of her stomach.

She missed going to bed under the scarlet canopy of her bed, and she missed mealtime at the Gryffindor table, being sketched by Dean, and she missed Harry. Most of all she missed Harry. She hoped Pansy would take care of him, and do all the things she'd usually do… she hoped beyond hope that she'd be a good Hermione.

* * *

Pansy sat in an armchair in front of the fire in the common room. She was contemplating the events of the day, and what had happened. She hoped that Hermione was being a good slytherin, not being to soft in teasing the first years. She hoped also that once she was back in her body, that her and Trish would become friends… and she contemplated the good deed she would need to do to be switched back… and that was when she had an Idea… the best idea in all the world… the best Idea she'd had in a long time… the idea that would make or break her chance to get her body back… Pansy smiled and began her plotting. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note: ** Chapter Seven 

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I have been busy with assignments and things like that, so I do apologies, and now I can't get into my account because my password has been changed…  Oh well, I guess I'll write more, and post it when the Email with my Password in it finally comes through… GRRR! Anyways, the unexpected ship didn't really happen in chapter 6… but it will in this chapter… I solemnly swear you will get your unexpected ship this chapter…  Enjoy and as always… Please review?

* * *

It was going to be a beautiful day through the eyes of Hermione Granger… or so Pansy Parkinson thought. She had the perfect plan… and today was the day it was going to be put into play…

* * *

Hermione pulled the bed covers up to her chin. She was dreading yet another day of classes, It was hard trying to be pansy, without her usual intellect, and she'd found out that Pansy was failing transfiguration… and an idea began to cook…

* * *

The great hall bustled with activity once again and another day of classes was about to begin. Pansy ate her usual bowl of cereal and chatted to Ron and Harry as per usual, she glanced over at Hermione. She was talking to Draco, a serious look in her eyes; Draco was munching happily on a piece of toast, apparently not caring about what she had to say. She decided that it would be the perfect time to carry out her perfectly perfect plan that would get her back her body and her boyfriend and her own clothes. 

"Erm… Harry, can I speak to you outside for a minute?" She said.

They walked out into the entrance hall and Pansy stood next to him and unhooked her hand from his.

"This isn't working Harry, I'm breaking up with you." And with that she walked away, not even looking back. Then she approached Hermione at the slytherin table.

"Hermione… I broke up with Harry…"

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched and leapt up. She dragged Pansy into the entrance hall where Harry no longer stood.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I broke up with Harry…"

"Why?" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't whine at me… You'll see in time… just thought you should know that you're no longer Harry Potters girl." And for the second time that day she left someone standing alone in the huge entrance hall.

* * *

Hermione was raging… it was not Pansy's job to break up with Harry… but she wouldn't give in… No, if she wanted her body back, she'd have to do the good deed, no matter what pansy did… It was transfiguration class and Professor McGonagall was in one of her nicer moods… luckily. 

"And what is the potion to transform anyone into a different person… and should not be used for animal transformations?" The haughty looking professor asked, scanning the room.

Hermione laughed to herself and put her hand up.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"It's the Polyjuice potion and it should not be used for animal transformations because then the result is a half transformation… and the effects are a lot more permanent." She said as if reciting from a textbook.

"Very good, and an accurate description as well! Five points to slytherin!" Hermione smiled. She'd keep this up and improve Pansy's grades for the year… and then she was on the fast track to being back in her own body.

The next two weeks passed and Hermione continued to do well for Pansy, getting high grades in all her essays and practical tests. She had nothing, however, to do with Draco Malfoy as she was too angry with Pansy, and was afraid she'd let something slip. It was a fateful Friday evening when Pansy found Hermione studying in the library…

* * *

Pansy sat down beside Hermione who hardly paid any attention to her at all. 

"Hermione?" Pansy said, her shadow silhouetted on the stone wall.

Hermione said nothing.

"Hermione?"

Still nothing.

"You're dating Ron."

Hermione squeaked in surprise and drew her wand. She pushed pansy up against the wall by her collar and pointed her wand at her neck.

"This has gone far enough…" Hermione said, her voice quavering with anger.

"Kill me you're committing suicide… I am you for the time being."

"Shut your mouth Parkinson. I wasn't going to kill you… there'd be too much of a mess to clean up. No, it's called a truth spell, we learnt them today in charms… maybe I should try it on you."

"No, Please… Hermione… I'll get back with Harry, anything!"

"_Veritus."_ Hermione smiled sweetly as if she were perfectly innocent. "Now we're going to have a little conversation."

"What is this spell you've put on me?" Pansy demanded.

"Basically, it is the charms equivalent to Veritaserum… only this makes you voice your feelings, _and_ your thoughts."

"This is so stupid… You are such a cow Granger." Pansy slapped a hand across her mouth and shook her head.

"You have to speak… you have no choice… and the spell does not stop until I say the incantation… so… why'd you break up with Harry for me… then start dating Ron?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor… and I wanted my body back… You always get what you want as well… and I didn't think you deserved someone as nice as Harry… I'm not sorry." Pansy said… and again put both hands over her mouth.

"I know that… and do you really hate being me as much as you say you do…"

"No, your life isn't as bad as I thought it would be… but I know you think I ruined the potion… but I didn't…"

"No matter, It wouldn't have worked anyways… your life isn't half bad either. But I do not want to be dating Ron… I want to be with Harry and no matter what you do… I will get him back."

Hermione stood up and turned to leave.

"_Finite Incantartum_… can't have you spilling our secret now can we?"

With that she left to go back to the Slytherin common room to finish an essay that was due the next day.

As she sat writing a horrid essay for professor sprout, a terrible scream echoed in her head… and she had a feeling she wasn't imagining things. She put on her cloak over her pyjamas and grabbed her wand.

She ran towards the Gryffindor common room and on the way, nearly tripped over something. She looked down… It was her body… It was pansy.

She felt sick… her world was spinning; if Pansy was dead… she would have to die too, but she wasn't dead, which meant that pansy was alive… if only just.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note: ** Chapter Eight! 

Well, Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long (What happened to the days where I was posting something every week or so :-P But again, school had kind of claimed my life and I haven't been getting much time lately for things I like doing, because of course as it gets nearer to Christmas and therefore summer, I have been spending much more time doing revision for exams and spending time outdoors and at the BEACH! Anyway, without further ado- CHAPTER EIGHT!

Hermione had taken pansy to the hospital wing once she'd woken up, but Pansy was in no fir state to tell anything. It was as if some kind of silencing charm had been put on her. Hermione didn't know what was going on; she didn't recognize any signs out of any books she'd read or out of anything she knew, in simple terms, she had no idea what was going on.

Hermione sat by Pansys bed in the hospital wing, she fiddled with the hem of her Slytherin robes and Looked around the room worriedly. She couldn't wait for pansy to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had given Pansy a potion; she seemed to know what was wrong with her. Hermione looked at her bushy brown hair on her head which was resting on the pillow. Compared to Pansys perfect sleek, black hair, it was a mess, it was untamable and in a word, gross.

She heard a noise behind her and looked around. Harry stood behind her, looking absolutely gorgeous in his Gryffindor robes.

"Hello Potter. Coming to check on your girlfriend" Hermione said, in her best Slytherin impersonation. As she said the last word, she felt a stab of sadness in her chest.

"Parkinson," He said as greeting, with a curt nod of his head, "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who found her."

"Well then… where were you going, it's my understanding that Hermione was found near Gryffindor Tower."

"If you must know, I have a cousin who is in your filthy house. You may know her. Mabel Parkinson?"

"Yeah, I know her. Second year?"

"Third."

"Ah. Well, erm… you can go now, I'm here to take care of Hermione."

'Aww, that's so cute! He wants me to go away so he can be alone with me!' Hermione thought.

"No such luck Potter, Pomfrey told me I was to stay here until she got back. She's gone to Hagrid's to get some seed of some kind, so I'm staying. I never was one to disobey a teacher."

"Sound an awful lot like this one you do." He said, jabbing a finger in the dirsection of where Pansy was laying.

'More than you know Harry, More than you know.' Hermione thought sadly.

"I refuse to be compared to that slime."

"Oi! You watch yer mouth." Hagrid burst through the door followed by madam Pomfrey.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shrieked. She resisted the urge to jump up and hug him.

"Yer, it's me. An' 'ats Professor Hagrid to yer."

"Oh Yeah, its professor now isn't it?"

"Yep," He said proudly, "It has been since yer third year."

There was a voice coming from the bed now. Pansy had woken up. Her hair was all over the place. And it was her hair, not Hermiones hair. Pansy sat up in a hurry and looked at her body. She was slightly chubby again. She touched her hair, sleek, straight and black. Her robes, Slytherin, her nose, turned up again.

Hermione looked down at her body, Skinny and straight. Her hair was brown, bushy and tangled her nose, straight and not at all snout like. Hermione could barely contain her joy. She approached the bed where Pansy was sitting.

"Back to normal eh?" She said.

"Yeah… can't say I'm disappointed." Hermione replied.

"Could someone please explain what's going on here?" Harry was standing up, a look of utter confusion upon his face.

"You see Harry it's like this…" Pansy began.

"No, Pansy, I'll tell him… I need to have a quiet word with him anyway."

Hermione took Harrys hand and led him out into the corridor and they sat on a stone bench about three metres away from the door of the hospital wing.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry said.

"It's a very long story, and while we're here I may as well tell you it from the beginning. Do you remember when we went to professor Trelawney's tower to get your cloak that day, when her voice went all croaky and she made that prophecy thing?"

"I thought that was her acting…"

"Nope, it meant that because Pansy and I had been arguing a lot, we would be turned into one another until we could manage to do something nice for one another without the other person knowing about it."

"So let me get this straight… You were in Pansys body and Pansy was in yours?"

"Yes. That's right, and it's only now that we've done something nice for one another that we've turned back to ourselves."

"What did you do for Pansy?"

"Got her grades up. They were shocking before I came along. Remind me to ask Pansy what she did for me…"

"Oh, I know that. Well, you know how she broke up with me… as you of course."

"Yes…"

"Well, we'd just met in the corridor; she asked me out again for you… we're back together."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh… that's wonderful!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips firmly to his. She pulled away and stood up. With a wide smile and a quick wave, she disappeared back into the hospital wing.

Once inside, Hermione looked at Pansy, who had obviously just finished explaining to the crowd what had been going on. She walked up to the other girl who was still in bed and hugged her. She felt Pansys arms grip her. When they let go, Pansy grinned at Hermione. A single tear left Hermiones eye and Pansy wiped it away.

"Thanks Pansy." Hermione said, her voice wavering.

"Anytime, I owed you one."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Body Switch**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author Note:**:-D Chapter Nine :-)

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been swamped with stuff and haven't had much time, but no matter, here's the next chapter. This is number nine, so there'll probably be about six more, so it should be finished by about the end of this month or into the next month… Sorry this chapter's shorter than all the others, I couldn't stretch it out any further! Hope you enjoy, as always no flames and also, thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate them and keep them coming! On with the show!

* * *

After Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron all moved into a flat in London. Hermione and Pansy weren't exactly friends, but after sharing so much, and being in each others bodies, they couldn't help making a sort of silent agreement to lay off each other and at least be friendly.

Hermione often found she got visions of where Pansy was and what she was doing, which was not really such a good thing, since a lot of the time; she seemed to be with Draco. He and pansy had moved in together not far away from where Harry. Ron and Hermione lived.

Harry and Hermione were an off and on relationship, there was a lot of heart ache on Hermiones part, she wasn't sure what he wanted, and he was always off with other women, she didn't know whether he intended their relationship to be casual or a long term thing, she was often confused about him and what was going on.

Ron had a number of different girlfriends and was never single. He became a Quidditch player of course. In his words "It's not just a sport, it's an art, it's a passion, it's… my one true love." At that, Hermione had rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table reading her favorite literacy magazine when Ron walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione looked up at him briefly before continuing reading.

"Morning Hermione." He said, pouring himself some orange juice.

"Morning." She replied.

"Have a good night last night did you?"

"Not really, I finished my report for the minister, then tried to talk some sense into Harry, but you know how pig headed he is." Hermione didn't even look up from her magazine as she spoke.

"Was that the report on Aurors?"

"Yes it was."

There was a pause in which only the rustle of Hermiones magazine could be heard.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my night?"

Hermione knew full well what he would say.

'Ronald and his girls… he can't stand to be single for even one day. He calls it studliness, I call it insecurity.' She thought to herself but instead said: "How was your night Ronald?"

"Well, me and Cassandra went-"

"I'm sorry, Cassandra?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought it was Mary last night."

"No, that's tomorrow night!"

"Right… carry on." Hermione closed her magazine and put it down in front of her.

"Well me and Cassandra went to the movies-"

"You went to the movies?"

"Yes."

"That's what muggles do."

"I know."

"I didn't even know you knew what the movies were let alone how to get there."

"I didn't."

"I see?"

"Cassandra's a muggle; she chose where we'd go, so she picked me up."

"Right… continue."

"Well we saw the movie and went to have dinner, but then I invited her back here and cooked her something here…"

"You cooked?"

"well, I transfigured it from a few different things in the kitchen."

"Coincidentally, I notice that a lot of the moldy fruit from the fruit bowl is gone."

Ron blushed before continuing.

"Yeah, and then after we'd eaten, she suggested we take a bath, so we did."

"Ron, you realize that it's really dangerous to go in water within an hour of eating?"

"Erm… I thought it was swimming."

"Whatever…"

"Ronald?" there came a high pitched call from upstairs.

"Ron… is she still here?"

"Y-Yes…"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen and passed Cassandra on the stairs. She was wearing only underwear and one of Ron's old jumpers.

Cassandra just gave Hermione a dirty look and continued into the kitchen where she and Ron engaged in a long snog session, but Hermione told herself she wasn't eavesdropping, or jealous, she was worried about her friend.

When Hermione was satisfied that they were no longer in each others arms, she began back up the stairs, but before she got to the top, everything went black. She knew what was happening; she was having a 'vision' about Pansy. She couldn't see anything yet, but she could still feel the banister under her fingertips so she gripped it tighter. She could still hear the sounds from the house and she heard footsteps coming towards her, then Harry's voice.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He said.

"Harry, Pansy…"

But she couldn't get much further because she began to see things… terrible things. She tried to scream but she couldn't hear anything now. Things began to get a bit brighter, and she saw a man standing over pansy, she heard a muttered curse and a flash of green light followed by a spine-tingling scream and Hermione realized it was her who was screaming. She looked around and the harsh light hurt her eyes. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Hermione?" Ron and Cassandra had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on, "Are you alright?"

"Pansy… we need to get to the ministry."

"Why, Hermione, what are you on about?"

"We need to get to the ministry!"

She got up, steadied herself on the banister again and raced back down to the living room where the fireplace was. She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

She stepped into them and said: "Ministry of Magic, Auror Division."


End file.
